1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional recording and reproducing apparatus capable of performing programmed recording on different types of recording media, such as a videocassette tape and a DVD, and more particularly, to a multifunctional recording and reproducing apparatus capable of displaying a recording medium corresponding to a programmed recording item to be performed first and of selecting any one of different types of recording media as the subject of the programmed recording on a programmed recording setting screen.
2. Description of the Related Arts
When programmed recording is performed using a multifunctional recording and reproducing apparatus capable of performing recording on a videocassette tape (hereinafter, referred to as a videotape) and of recording on a DVD, programmed recording on the videotape and programmed recording on the DVD are performed using different display screens. That is, when programmed recording is performed on the videotape, an operation mode is set to a VCR mode in which the videotape is used. In addition, in the VCR mode, a programmed recording setting screen is displayed to input necessary information. In addition, when programmed recording is performed on the DVD, the operation mode is set to a DVD mode in which the DVD is used. In addition, in the DVD mode, a programmed recording setting screen is displayed to input necessary information (hereinafter, referred to as first related art).
In addition, in a waiting state until a programmed recording time after programmed recording is set using the above-mentioned method, the following display operation is performed. That is, it is assumed that the programmed recording on the videotape and the programmed recording on the DVD are set. In addition, it is assumed that the videotape is inserted and that a recordable DVD having a sufficient storage space is loaded. In this case, on a display unit using a fluorescent display tube (which is indicated by reference numeral 10 in FIG. 3), a clock mark 21 indicating that programmed recording is being executed is turned on. In addition, in order to show that the programmed recording on the videotape is set, a character display lamp 22 displaying characters ‘VCR’ that indicate the videotape is turned on. In addition, in order to show that the programmed recording on the DVD is set, a character display lamp 23 displaying characters ‘DVD’ that indicate the DVD are turned on.
Meanwhile, in a state in which programmed recording on both the videotape and the DVD is set, when the videotape is inserted, but the DVD is not loaded, the programmed recording on the videotape can be performed, but the programmed recording on the DVD cannot be performed. Therefore, the character display lamp 22 displaying the characters ‘VCR’ corresponding to the videotape is turned on, but the character display lamp 23 displaying the characters ‘DVD’ corresponding to the DVD flickers. In addition, the clock mark 11 also flickers. That is, since the DVD is not loaded regardless of whether the programmed recording on the DVD is set, a message that the programmed recording on the DVD cannot be performed is displayed on the display unit 10. In addition, when the DVD is loaded and the videotape is not inserted, the clock mark 11 and the character display lamp 22 displaying the characters ‘VCR’ flicker, and the character display lamp 23 displaying the characters ‘DVD’ is turned on (hereinafter, referred to as second related art).
In addition, for a multifunctional recording and reproducing apparatus capable of using both the videotape and the DVD, the following technology has been suggested (hereinafter, referred to as the third related art). That is, when a power supply is turned on so that the DVD starts to rotate, the rotation of the DVD is unstable for five seconds after the rotation of the DVD is started, resulting in strong vibration. Therefore, when recording is performed on the videotape in this period, scattering occurs in signals recorded on a control track. In addition, during reproduction, screen shaking is generated. For this reason, according to the third related art, even if programmed recording is performed on the videotape immediately after the power supply is turned on, the programmed recording is not performed for five minutes after the power supply is turned on, and then starts being performed after five seconds has been elapsed (for example, see JP-A-2003-91902).